


Love is a strange thing

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: American Football, Arachnophobia, Banter, Caring Derek Morgan, Caring Spencer Reid, Coffee, Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Insomniac Spencer Reid, Jealous Spencer Reid, M/M, Marriage, Nicknames, Pet Names, Playful teasing, Resolved Argument, Teasing, Worried Derek Morgan, dorky, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: Small peeks into the love of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid over the years.Love is a strange thing, really.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Love is a strange thing

**Author's Note:**

> Little different to what I've done before lmk what you think

Derek watches Spencer dance around the kitchen listening to some music he is almost positive wasn’t written in this century. “Who’s this by?” He asks curiously leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Shit! Don’t do that.” Spencer whacked him with a dish towel. “You're gonna scare me to death one of these days.” 

“I thought you were a man of science, you can’t actually be scared to death.” Derek teases. 

“Actually…” Derek spends the next thirty minutes listening to Spencer explain exactly how someone can be scared to death on the biological and physiological level. 

-

Spencer leans against the doorway watching as Derek shouts at the TV. “They can’t hear you the louder you yell.” 

“They’re a ton of morons!” 

“Hush.” Spencer mumbles taking a seat with Derek on the couch. “It is just a football game.” 

“Just a football game?” The incredulous look on Derek's face would have been highly amusing if Spencer didn’t know he was about to get lectured on why it isn’t just a football game. 

-

It’s two in the morning and Derek drags himself out of bed, padding down the hallway in search of his oddball lover. When he does find Spencer he almost laughs, the younger man is in his study sound asleep face planted into his book, glasses askew. 

“Come on.” Derek murmurs shaking Spencer’s shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

He ends up carrying Spencer to bed, because he’s a sucker for his boyfriend’s sleepy puppy dog eyes. 

-

Spencer sits on the back patio watching as Derek chops wood for the fireplace always insisting he does it himself. It wouldn’t be winter for a couple more weeks but the nice days were disappearing with the leaves. 

“Take your shirt off!” Spencer calls out peaking over the edge of his book as Derek laughs loudly. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you pretty boy?” Derek teases laughing louder when Spencer blushes hiding his face with his book. 

-

They are at a bar with the team, Derek is drunk without a doubt, Spencer the ever responsible one hasn’t had anything but club soda since they arrived. “Alright time to go.” Spencer decides when Derek attempts to order another shot. 

“Aw come oooooon.” Most definitely drunk. “baby boy.” Spencer flushes. 

“Baby boy?” Emily asks, still fairly sober herself. “Something you wanna tell us Spence?” 

“Emmmily.” Spencer whines preluctanctly burying his face in his hands. 

He never does live that particular comment down. 

-

“Did you know…” Spencer starts to say. 

“Baby it is three in the morning, I’m begging you to go to sleep.” Derek groans, slipping his arm around Spencer’s wasit. “I love to hear you talk, you can tell me all the facts in the world after the sun comes up. Okay?” 

“It would be physically impossible for me to tell you all the facts in the world.” Spencer responds but quiets down resting his head on Derek’s chest. 

“Go to sleep.” 

\- 

Spencer glares at one particular police officer who had been a tad bit to flirty with Derek. “Stop it.” Derek murmurs resting a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “You look mean.” 

“Good.” Derek rolls his eyes. 

“You're jealous.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are to.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are to.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Aw, come on pretty boy don’t be like that.” There’s a smile on Derek’s face that indicates he’s more amused than anything by the situation. “You haven’t got any reason to be jealous alright?” 

“I know.” Spencer tilts his head back so it bumps into Derek’s hip in a rather cat like manner. 

-

“Let’s promise to never fight again.” Spencer mutters, happy to have finally resolved an argument that had lasted over two weeks. 

“Let’s not make promises we can’t keep.” Derek says. “We can promise to always remember what is important.” Spencer agrees with a nod, humming happily when Derek wraps his arms around him. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

\- 

“Hello handsome.” Derek greets with a grin dropping a kiss on top of Spencer’s head before handing him a coffee. 

“What did you do?” Spencer asks looking at Derek with a ‘really’ expression. 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“You called me handsome as a pet name.” Spencer says as if that explains everything. “You only do that when you’ve done something.” 

“I may have accidentally broken one of your book cases while watching the game last night.” Derek smiles sheepishly. 

“I’m going to kill you.” 

“Aw come on, I’ll fix it. Or I’ll build you a new one.” 

-

“Derek!” 

“What!” Derek runs into the bathroom. 

“Spider.” Spencer points at the evil creature. 

“Pretty boy I swear to god.” Derek shook his head as he spoke. 

-

Derek watches as Spencer flips through yet another book refusing to acknowledge his presence. “Spence, baby, come on.” He was ignored. “Look, I’m sorry I ate your jello.” 

“You better be that was my last one! I even wrote my name on it.” There's a whine in his voice that ruins his chances of being intimidating. 

“I’ll buy you more jello.” Derek promises wrapping his arms around Spencer from behind. “But for now I can think of other ways to make it up to you.” 

“Derek!” Spencer squeaks flushing deep red. 

-

“You know I love you right?” Derek looks over at Spencer and nods. “Good, because if you ever pull something like you just did back there again? I will destroy you Derek Morgan.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” 

-

Derek wraps his arms around Spencer’s waist, Spencer’s arms around his neck as they sway to some music. “I love you Derek Morgan-Reid.” 

“I love you Spencer Reid-Morgan.” Derek responded with a goofy smile. 

-

Love is a strange thing, really. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated, constructive criticism welcome, hate ignored 
> 
> Please consider using a moment to fill out this survey made by me about writing   
>  https://forms.gle/HrJaisoxmPnefugv7


End file.
